


april showers

by peachsneakers



Series: fluffuary [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffuary, M/M, Roceit - Freeform, Showers, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Deceit asks Roman for some help.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: fluffuary [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620391
Comments: 14
Kudos: 159





	april showers

"Are you sure? You don't have to," Deceit says, playing with the rim of the bowler hat crushed between his hands. Uncertainty glimmers in his eyes. "Remus normally does it, but he's a touch out of commission at the moment, thanks to a wayward kraken."

"I don't mind at all, my lovely Jekyll and Lied," Roman assures him. "It is my pleasure- my _honor_ \- to assist you." Deceit chews on his lower lip for a moment before nodding and tossing his hat onto his bed.

"The others are downstairs?" Deceit questions. Roman nods. Relief sags Deceit's shoulders. He doesn't want the others to see him go into the bathroom with Roman. They aren't going to do anything untoward, but it might...look weird. And they don't know about Deceit's little...problem. Only Remus does and now, Roman. He knows that his own boyfriend isn't going to mock him or tell the others, but he can't help the unease that settles thin and cold on his spine, making him shiver.

"So what exactly do you need me to do?" Roman asks, once the door is safely closed and locked. Deceit flips the overhead fan on, thinking about how best to phrase it.

"Just...be there," he finally settles on, knowing it's inadequate. "I know that it's silly, but I don't get anxious at _all_ taking showers by myself. I don't lose myself to the sound of the water or end up scratching my scales until they bleed." Roman's eyes widen at that last part, and Deceit inwardly cringes. He didn't mean to say _that_ bit.

"I could sing to you?" Roman suggests. "Quietly, that is," he adds. "So the others don't hear."

"I'd like that," Deceit shyly admits. He turns on the water and quickly shucks out of his clothes as Roman politely turns his back. The water temperature is just right, just this side of hot, and Deceit hisses slightly in pleasure.

"Are you all right?" Roman asks, right outside the shower curtain. Deceit snaps his fingers and conjures Roman a chair. "Thank you," Roman murmurs. "Tis much appreciated."

"You're welcome," Deceit says, sitting in the shower chair and peeking out the curtain. The water has already slicked down his fluffy hair, letting it drip into his eyes and down his neck. Roman smiles, encouraging, at him.

"Sing for me?" Deceit wistfully requests. "Anything, I don't care."

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine," Roman starts, his voice pitched just loud enough for Deceit to hear as he begins to lather up his hair with lavender-scented shampoo. "You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away..."

"That's incredibly gay of you," Deceit comments, laughter threatening. Inside, he feels warm, almost as warm as the water droplets coming down, pattering against his knees.

"Damn gay," Roman says, proud. He peeks past the curtain, watching Deceit scrub his hair. "You still doing good?"

Deceit nods. A dopey smile threatens to break across his face. This is just as good as Remus helping him out- No, this is _better_.

"Any other songs?" Deceit asks. "Disney, perhaps?" Roman visibly brightens and Deceit has to smile.

"Let's get down to _business_!" Roman declares. "To defeat...the Huns!" As he continues to sing, Deceit leans forward and rinses his hair off.

_I'll have to ask Roman if he's willing to help more often,_ he thinks, and beams.


End file.
